Chapter V: Shadow Island
Chapter V: Shadow Island is the fifth chapter of Shadow Fight 3. Following the events in Chapter IV, the party managed to find Ling and get the answers to their questions from him. With the Shadow Mind still residing in June/Itu/Marcus (depending on the choice made in Chapter III), the only thing they can do to get rid of it is find Shadow, the legendary hero and the only one capable of destroying it. List of Main Quests Chapter V consists of 15 main quests, of which 3 are boss fights. Story Ling confirms that Shadow had returned after the Sphere had been destroyed. He is the only one who can defeat it, and he will do it at any cost. He tells the party that if there is someone knowing Shadow's whereabouts, it is Galen, who was Shadow's student. Finding the Ship Galen tells the party all he knows about Shadow. He is a stubborn man, and a committed fighter against shadow energy, a tenacious zealot as Galen describes. Eventually, they parted ways because of different viewpoints. Shadow was already in old age when teaching Galen, but he would not be surprised if Shadow is still alive and stubborn as always. He gives the party a map with coordination to find Shadow Island, a place Shadow referred to as his shelter, where he used to return, again and again. Before the party goes, Galen asks them their resolve. After hearing their answers, Galen gives them a piece of his advice, and he tells them to go to the pier and find Phang, his nephew. Phang is a captain who commands the fastest ship in Dynasty waters. The party heads to the pier and eventually meets with Phang. After not seeing each other for a long time, June and Phang exchange talks for a moment. She then requests Phang's permission to use his ship. Phang cannot help them, however, as his crew has mutinied against him and stole his ship. They offer to help Phang, and they search for the ship. When they find it, Phang is confused because his crew is nowhere to be seen. Instead, artificial creatures called shadow bots are on the ship. The player attacks these bots to reclaim the ship. This caused the man who controlled the bots to come out, totally unhappy with how the party treated his bots. Itu recognizes the man; he is Master Okada, the most brilliant and ruthless of Bolo's assistants. Hearing Bolo's name only angers Okada even more and he attacks them. After the player defeats him, Okada reveals that Bolo had betrayed him by making Okada an enemy of the whole Dome. All of this is because he goes up against Bolo's way of treating shadow energy; Bolo treats it as if they were animals, refusing to acknowledge the energy's consciousness merely because he will lose profit. Itu does not know this and apologizes to Okada. He then asks for a ship and tells Okada about their goals and destination, and says Bolo's reign is at its end. Okada offers them the ship; he bought Phang's ship from the mutinied crews. Phang joins them, and he steers the ship. The party then sails to the island. Shadow Island They finally reach the island. Okada stays in the ship while the rest go and explore the island. Okada's bots are behaving strangely as if something is confusing them. Due to this, Okada warns them to stay alert. Once the party steps on the island, suddenly, Shadow Mind rises out. The Shadow Mind hears Moira's voice calling it, and it responds to it in a physical form. As the player stops it, the voice is silent and Shadow Mind hides again. The party tries to continue, but a terrified Phang prevents them from advancing further. He accuses them of threatening June's safety and trying to stop them, only for him to be stopped by the player instead. June convinces Phang that she is alright and can take care of herself. She commands him to return to the ship and keep an eye on Okada, as she does not trust him. The party proceeds to the island. They meet a little girl, who greets them. They recognize her as Moira, as her voice is the same voice that called out Shadow Mind. Before they could continue the conversation, the island Chief appears and cuts off their talk. He threatens them to leave his island and tells Moira to go back to the cave. Moira refuses and instead reveals that the Chief has been exploiting the power of shadow energy. She was brought to the island by Shadow long ago, and shadow energy sources appeared on the island. The locals accepted her as their kind and respected the shadow power, but the Chief used it to take away the whole island for himself. Chief is enraged and decides to take care of the island intruders. Even with his awesome modifications in shadow power, he is still defeated by the player. Moira turned out to know Shadow personally. She says Shadow is in the north, where her homeland lies. Although it had been a very long time since she saw him. June offers Moira to come with them to search Shadow. Moira is kind of reluctant, as Shadow forbids her from leaving the island, but she also wants to see him again so much. The Chief tried to prevent them from leaving the island. Her disappearance will cause the shadow power to disappear as well. June tells them to take Moira to the ship, as it will render the Chief powerless. Meanwhile, she will gather the tribe and help them to confront the Chief. Moira says it may be difficult, as some people are actually backing up the Chief. The current island people were born when the Chief had been ruling already. They do not remember Shadow at all. Mysterious Child On their way to the ship, Itu is left confused about Moira. Her comment about the current people not knowing Shadow implies that she had been living longer than almost everyone on the island. Marcus recalls that he had seen Moira in portraits at the Legion Castle, wondering how can Moira be from his time. Itu had experienced too many weird things lately that he is not so surprised anymore. Suddenly, they are approached by a weird creature, armed with technologically advanced gears. After the player stops it, Itu concludes that the creature is only performing Shadow's will and preventing Moira from leaving the island. Similar to Okada's shadow bots, except more complex, cause him to question how did Shadow obtain this kind of tech even before the Dome existed. Marcus himself is still confused about how Moira stayed as a child for all these years. Itu speculates that Shadow somehow made her immortal and he can hardly wait to meet this extraordinary man in person. As the player deals with more opponents blocking their way, Marcus asks Moira about how she met Shadow. Moira tells them her past; shadow beasts attacked her homeland, and she got infected by a disease they call Scourge. Shadow promised to cure her and brought her to the island. The Scourge could not reach Moira when she is on the island. Itu believes that Heralds can cure her disease, and he convinces her. After all the obstacles are taken care of by the player, they manage it to the ship. June arrives just in time. She succeeds in helping the tribe against the Chief. His reign is over now and a new chief has been elected. The party then sails away from the island. They are in the middle of the ocean now, Phang and Okada are confused with their new guest. June wants to introduce Moira to them, however, Moira suddenly becomes pale. The Scourge's influence causes her to get weaker, and she desperately warns everyone to run. Before they could do anything, the Scourge returns and appears upon them, in the form of an angel covered in shadow energy. The player then fights with the Scourge, which is proved to be a deadly adversary. In the end, the player emerges victory against the Scourge. Marcus remembers the legend of a foreign hero who saved the Legion from Scourge and rescued twin princesses. The older sister became their queen, and Legion started to follow the hero's precept - to clear the world from shadows. While the younger sister got ill and passed away, but Shadow was near her in her last night. Marcus then questions Moira if she is their queen. Moira is not sure herself, but one thing she knows for sure is that she is freed from the disease. And she will meet Shadow again after a long time. The party continues their voyage to the north, to find Shadow and destroy the Shadow Mind. This marks the beginning of Chapter VI. Difference Between Choices The choice made by the player in Chapter III will determine the outcome of some events in this Chapter. Such as the character speaking during some moments, the dialogues, and the opponent for a certain quest. Depending on the choice, it can be either June, Marcus, or Itu. The choice made will affect: * The character speaking after Ling tells them about Shadow at Chapter V beginning. * The character who answers Galen's question after completing Burning Past quest, with each character having a different answer. Galen's advice is determined by this as well. * The character(s) speaking after completing the Sip of War quest. * The character answering Okada's question if the player loses in We've Got Company quest. * The physical form Shadow Mind took when it hears Moira's voice. This will also determine the majority of dialogues and opponents in the Shadow Twin quest. * The character who recognizes Moira at the beginning of Tribal Child quest. Furthermore, the character's current view on shadow energy after what they had experienced with Shadow Mind will be fleshed out more as well, due to the game giving them more spotlights to express their thoughts. *June is a princess who is willing to do the best for Dynasty and her people. She thought that the Sphere was a hope, but now she views it as a menace, especially after experiencing Shadow Mind, convinced that it must be destroyed. Galen's advice for her is to not forget that the Dynasty is supposed to keep a balance between all extremes. *A true Legion at heart, Marcus viewed the Sphere as a dangerous thing and that it must be destroyed. After experiencing Shadow Mind, Marcus finally acknowledged its power, which he refers to as cowardly. He claims he does not need such power and his aim to get rid of shadow energy grows even stronger. Galen's advice is Marcus may not need it, but maybe the world needs this power. *Itu was ready to devote his life to the Sphere research, hoping to use its potential for good deeds. After knowing what the Shadow Mind capable of, Itu came into realization at how unprepared he actually was. Now, he is willing to give up on studying it as the price is too high, even if his fellow Heralds disagree with him. Galen's advice is the search for such truth demands a strong spirit, and hopefully, Itu knows now why the Legion rejects shadow energy. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ling *June *Marcus *Itu *Galen *Captain Phang *Master Okada *Shadow Mind *Moira *Chief Locations Appeared in This Chapter Below are the fight locations used for main quests, side quests, training, duels, and survival. Dojo legion.png|Legion Dojo. Destroyed Gray Dragons Dojo.png|Dynasty Dojo, ruined. Dojo heralds.png|Heralds Dojo. Burning Village.png|Lands of Dynasty, burning village. Swamp.png|Wasteland, swamp. Pier.png|Lands of Dynasty, pier. Ship peace.png|Okada's ship. Beach.png|Shadow Island, beach. Canyon.png|Shadow Island, canyon. Island Cave.png|Shadow Island, cave. New Shadow Pass Boss {Main|Shadow Pass}} *Sir Reinhard (Abdicator) Archived Equipment There is some equipment that is replaced by new items in this chapter. These equipment are archived, which means they cannot be obtained anymore from Booster packs, chests, or fights rewards. They, however, can still be obtained from the shop, marathons, or Archive Packs. Note: The list below only contains Epic and Legendary items. Weapons *Ash and Light *Weightened Nunchaku *Purple Peeler *Bonecrushers *Eagle's Dive *Shadowslayer Armors *Laminar Cuirass *Prefect's Robe *Heralds' Raiment *Warlord's Plates *Three Arrows' Glory *Shadowdiving Suit Helms *Cuirassier Helm *Kernel Casque *Crested Cover *Warface *Golden Fang Crown *Shadowdiver's Muzzle Ranged Weapons *Death Grip *Wave Cutters *Red Arrow *Gilded Blades *Fourleaves *Selectors New Items, Equipment, and Abilities *Chapter V Archive Packs. Some items that are replaced by the new items in Chapter V can be obtained from this pack. Weapons *Battle Sword *Crafted Sting *Stinger Claws *Spiked Maul *Four-sided Blade *Jagged Kusarigama *Old-Timer *Golden Bud *Iridescent Slicers *Arbitrator *Crown Defender *Blood Reaper Armors *Belted Cuirass *Ritual Armor *Fine Leather Cloak *Marauder's Breastplate *Sea Devil's Doublet *Deepsea Plate *Lupine Plate *Sea Guard Plates *Volcanic Armor *Divine Retribution *Wings of Reign *Obscure Jacket Helms *Morion *Tribal Helmet *Military Sakkat *Marauder's Helm *Sea Devil's Mask *Deepsea Mask *Rigid Barbute *Sailor Cap *Lava Muzzle *Higher Calling *Chief's Crown *Steatlh Visor Ranged Weapons *Crude Pistol *Exploding Pots *Crossblade *Trustworthy Pistol *Tighten-up Fire Orbs *Bladed Mill *Bloodthirst *Solar Bombs *Edged Fin *Mercy *Wyvern's Claws *Supernova Shadow Abilities *Vane *Loop *Slide *Trip *Removal *Grinder Special Moves *Retribution *Hawk's Feather *Accusation *Leash Trivia *Shadow was the main character of Shadow Fight 2. He was once a great, invincible warrior. In order to find a worthy opponent, he broke the rules established by the elders and opened the Gates of Shadows. This caused six demons to be freed and made Shadow lose his flesh and soul, turning him into a mere silhouette of his former self. He tried to correct his mistakes, and with the help of his companions, Shadow managed to stop the demons and destroy the Gates of Shadows. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Chapters